Song of the Angels
by WiscoLaw
Summary: Bella is living with the regret of hurting her best friend Jacob, and living her life pleading for forgiveness.  Follow her life as she seeks redemption and follow her heart through the ups and downs of 'forever' love.
1. Chapter 1

"_Dear Jacob,_

_ Have I mentioned yet that each time I sit in this peaceful, angelic spot, I hear 'Reminds Me of You' in my head? Well I do. _

_ Sitting here, in our comfort zone, our secret world, doesn't allow me to think of anyone but you. On the rain ridden days full of gloomy mist, I think of your tickling fingers. On the heart warming sunshine days, I think of your smile. On days like today, a normal, cloudy day, I wonder where you are. _

_ I keep thinking that the more I write these letters, the less I'll be saying sorry, but I can't stop. Jake – you're my best friend and I love you. That day I was a horrible, sorry excuse for a friend. I couldn't hurt you anymore. I thought you'd be relieved I wasn't there. I never imagined the angry phone call you'd make on the way to the airport, saying that you'd rather I be dead than hurting you each day. At first I couldn't believe you had said it – but I get it. _

_ I swear, if you just write me back, call me, send smoke signals, saying that you forgive me, that I'll never hurt you again. _

_ I guess you hear me say sorry enough, but I won't stop until I feel your forgiveness. _

_ I miss you Jake._

_ ….Bells"_

As I finished writing the letter, I wondered what number it was. I had to be close to the triple digits by now. Jane, my favorite person to buy stamps from now, knew my name by now after all the letters. Of course, so did everyone else at the Post Office; but Jane never looked at me with pity like the other workers. But I don't care what looks I get, if I develop carpel tunnel and lose my hand, or even worse…if Jake never writes me back; I will write until I feel his forgiveness.

I started to drift back into the feet of the colossal Virgin Mary statue I was propped at the base of. It was always my favorite, well, our favorite. Jake spent all but my first week in Washington here with me…until he left. 'Song of the Angels,' the painting by William Bouguereau was transformed into a beautiful piece of art here. It put me at peace for all the long conversations I started here 7 years ago.

I used to be alone under the stone; alone with Renee, my mother whom I prayed could hear me. I liked to think that being put to rest underneath the musical angels was a sign; she always loved a whimsical set of notes.

For a moment, I remembered that it had already been 7 years. 7 years since I watched my mother drift away from cancer. It felt like just last week when I was at the clinic with her, getting the news that would wreck my world. It was terminal, and for her sake, it was quick. And for my sake she filled it with magical stories of her life, of her dreams for me, and of how she most wanted me to find the 'forever' love that she had never found.

Renee had my dad, Charlie for a while, but as they said, "We aren't each others' forever." Charlie moved to Washington when I was small, and although I made trips now and again, my life was with my mom in the warm, dry air of Phoenix. I can remember the day I moved North with Charlie and we laid my mother to rest where I sit now. That was the day I met Jacob….

Before I had a moment to make myself wracked with guilt for the umpteenth time today, my phone let out a soft chime.

"_Bella! Where are you! You're finals are done, now get downtown, start shopping with me and Rose and hit the bars…who knows what kind of men will be out tonight: )"_

"_Alice…."_ I spoke her name under my breath, almost as if I was speaking of an enemy rather than one of my best friends. There was no doubt in my mind that she was wondering why I wasn't back in our cozy, well-decorated (thanks to her of course) apartment yet. Sure, my final had been done for hours…but I wanted to share the success of finishing my first year of law school with Renee; and my never-ending apologies with my Jake.

I pushed the finished letter carefully into its pre-addressed, pre-stamped envelope and placed it carefully into my backpack. I don't know why I was always so scared to crease any of the corners or get the crisp, white envelope dirty in anyway. I guess I already figure that I've flown enough dirt in Jake's face.

I started to type a text off to Alice to let her know I was on my way home after a quick post-office stop, but then I thought twice. Any mention of a post-office to Alice would send her into a dizzying frenzy and long, sweet toned speeches. I think I'd rather avoid that today; no doubt she already has an amazing night planned.

It would be shopping with the girls as always. Rosalie would spend at least an hour at the makeup counter, Alice would insist on buying me expensive dresses with less fabric then a bikini and I would stand and admire their carefree nature and attitudes. I knew they had the lives I should have; adoring boyfriends, chirpy attitudes, shining smiles; but I just wasn't there yet. Maybe someday.

At that moment I realized the last phrase in Alice's text: " _who knows what kind of men will be out tonight: )" _By now I could interpret that well in Alice language as meaning, "I talked to someone I think is fabulous and he'll be waiting to meet you out tonight. Take him home and show him a good time." Another blind date, another disappointed man who'll be leaving the bar tonight.

I hadn't met my 'forever' love yet. I thought for a while it could be Jake, but he was just too much of my best friend, despite all his best efforts.

" 'Forever' Love…" I said to myself while walking the familiar streets home. "Maybe someday…but not tonight."

-  
**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my FIRST ever chapter of ever writing anything. I've got a great story planned out and hope to have you all follow along with it. I am currently in law school myself, so I will dedicate as much time as I can with this. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think- good or bad!

Song for Chapter 1: "Reminds Me of You" - Van Morrison

Also - major thank you to **Hazeleyes71790** ... had she not supported me and read this for me I never would have posted it! Thanks dear : )


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice…" There it was again, me using her name as a curse rather than a noun. "I look ridiculous in this…who would walk out of the house in this little fabric…let alone dance in it?"

"Excuse me Miss. Innocent – I have the same outfit in Pink." Rosalie had poked her head out of her dressing room just in time for me to complain about what was apparently her taste. At least she was teasing…I think.

"So Bella, I really hope you're planning on letting down your hair tonight. When was the last time you even went home with a guy? Wait…have you ever gone home with a guy? I'm starting to think we could make a fun game of this." Rosalie made a sweet sounding cackle; it sounded a little too serious and devious for my liking.

"For your information, SOME of us can keep our skirts down and our legs crossed." I was trying to sound playful, but I thought for a second maybe my defensive side was a bit too strong.

"Alice and I are basically married women Bella, don't blame us if we choose to live vicariously through your escapades…or lack there of."

"Hmph." I was giving up. It was best not to get into these conversations with Rose because I would just get moody and bitter. Sure, it had been awhile…actually it had been since Jake…before he left.

And just when my mind was about to travel down a hard path, Alice chirped in like the all-knowing psychic she was. "Bella will have a FABULOUS time tonight Rosalie. I can't wait for you to meet Eric, Bells. He's so charming, so cute, so perfect!"

Not that I didn't love Alice's uncanny ability to keep me out of my dark moods, but could she at least say something I was excited about?

Another 'hmph' and I shuffled back to my dressing room, slammed the door a bit too hard and began to remove this hideous dress. I stopped to look in the mirror at myself for a moment. I was pretty; maybe a bit too lanky, a bit too clumsy and a bit too shy, but I was okay. I lacked the tan that most girls sported, and I didn't have many curves to work, but I liked to think that if I tried, I could attract someone.

I guess my body isn't the problem; my mind is the only non-functioning asset I should be concerned with at the moment. Shouldn't I want to find someone? Shouldn't I be dreaming of true love everyday? Isn't that what all twenty-four year old single women are worrying about?

I guess my mind is too pre-occupied with all of the other heavy in my life; between school and missing Jake and my mom, where was I supposed to fit in caring about my love life?

As I pulled my plain blue tee and jeans back on, I decided to push these things to the back of my mind. Maybe tonight I would try; maybe what I really needed was to escape my own my mind for a bit. I could do that…I could be Rose and Alice and every other confident young woman. I will do that…

"So Alice, where exactly did you find this guy?"

"Eric." Alice reminded me, like it was a name I would forever need to remember.

"Yeah…Eric…I mean, he's normal right?"

Alice's face flashed her hurt look for a moment before she spoke. "Bells, would I ever do you wrong?"

Rosalie was quick to defend me. "Alice seriously. Don't play dumb; you're no good at it. Do you not remember James, and Mike, and Seth, and Embry, and…"

"Okay, okay. I've had just a few discretionary lapses, but I already promised it wouldn't happen again. Besides, between the gorgeous outfit I find for you and the amazing company of Eric, you'll never be uncomfortable again."

Yeah, I seriously doubted that.

-Exactly 1 hour of shopping, 2 hours of primping and another hour telling Rose how perfect she looked, I was uncomfortable.

My black, knotted skirt was too short, my white tank top was too tight, and my hair felt as big as Texas. Thank god I had won out on choice of footwear or this would be a complete disaster. Alice had of course pushed 4-inch tall stilettos of death on me, but I won out by comprising with a sparkly pair of flats.

'_My god, this night will never end_.' I thought to myself until my earlier plan popped back in my head: 'No_… you will have fun. You will let loose. You will TRY_.' I thought for a second how similar my inner monologue was to a conversation of an angel and devil and giggled.

"Buzzed already lightweight?" I almost dropped my drink at the booming voice coming from behind my shoulder. "Ya know, I can get you a cab if you think it's past your bed time."

That big, booming voice belonged to Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, whom came face to face with me with a childish smirk on his face.

"I don't think Alice'll like it too much if you bounce early; she's got big plans for you and Eric."

"I'm sure she does. I'm sure those big plans already include a big poufy white dress and a bridesmaid from hell." It was meant as a joke, but honestly…I could see it in my head already.

"Yeah well, she loves ya and all. Can't help from making everything set-up and perfect. I don't know how Jasper deals with it sometimes. But, ya know, I want you to be happy too, after all that shit." Emmett was right. It was so Alice to have high hopes for me. And it was so Emmett to act like the big brother I never had. And the word big has a double meaning whenever you speak of Emmett.

Suddenly, Emmett was gone, off to play pool with Jasper whom was calling him from across the room. But just as quickly as Emmett was out of my peripheral, Rosalie was in my face excitedly speaking and playing with my long, chestnut hair.

"Bella… Eric's here. Just play it cool, be yourself, well mostly yourself, you can keep your shy side at bay, and you'll be absolutely fine! Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I will be over in the corner if you need anything."

And as Rosalie sashayed away without a single man not captivated by her, she turned around and shouted, "Don't fuck up!"

Great…just great. All I need when I meet this Eric character is my embarrassed, blushing face.

A quick couple of taps landed on my shoulder. I turned my head to the origin, and in front of me was a handsome, dark-skinned man with brown eyes and a question.

"Are you Bella? Hi, I'm Eric, Alice's friend."

-I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. Two hours later, I was leaving the bar with Eric. Well, not to go to his place, there just was no way I was ready for that yet, but we were going to a less crazy bar.

We had talked for the first 90 minutes non-stop. Ordering drinks, sharing laughs and swapping life stories. I kept most of my dark-life hidden away, but I was able to pull out a few, normal, calm stories to share.

Eventually, the bar was so crammed with sweating bodies dancing to the obnoxious pop music that Eric asked if I wanted to go to small bar with open mic tonight. To be honest, I despised these kind of bars anyway, and I felt like he was reading my mind by suggesting watching live music; it was one of my favorite things to do.

After a quick good-bye, an embarrassing pep talk from Emmett, and a simple 'Be careful' from Jasper, I was on the way to the new bar.

Along the way, the conversation halted. I tried not to take it as a bad sign, but I couldn't understand why we just weren't speaking like we were before. Maybe he was concentrating on the walk? Either way, we eventually made it to the bar, took a seat and Eric ordered us each a shot and a couple of Heinekens. At least he was attentive to my favorite beer; I'd take that as a good sign.

After the shot burned my throat, and Eric joked about my obviously flushed face due to my buzz, I excused myself to head to the bathroom.

Again, I assessed myself in the mirror. My hair was still gigantic – no doubt a result of the ten gallons of hair gel Rose applied. My makeup was still intact, but I decided to touch up my lips quickly; an attempt to balance out the flush in my face. I had my inner monologue again too; one side of me feeling ashamed, embarrassed, and the other side of me pushing, urging me to be normal.

With a sigh, I exited the bathroom and headed back to the bar and the stool Eric was perched upon. I finally glanced around the bar; it was cozy, dimly lit, and looked to be filled with the beautiful creative types you usually found in Brooklyn. I had never been here, but I enjoyed it already, it was a place similar to those that Jake and I used to frequent. It was odd, but being in this place made me feel proud of myself; like I was getting back to the old me, even if it wasn't with Jake at my side.

I plopped myself down next to Eric just as he lifted his glass to me.

"I think a cheers is in order Bella. A cheers for great company, a beautiful girl and hopefully a very, very close friendship. Drink up – there's more fun to be had."

I was shocked by his words; they were sweet, if not a bit obvious. I knew it wouldn't get as far as he wanted, at least not for a while, but it was nice to have the attention and the thoughts from him.

I put the glass to my lips and took one long chug. I thought it may impress him; show him how fun I could be, even if I was really just acting like a perfect, fun-loving girl.

I lowered the glass, now half-empty and moved my eyes to his to see the look of surprise that I guessed was there. Only there wasn't any time to see his look. There was only time to see the back of his forehead being grabbed and his face slammed down – hard – onto the top of the wooden bar.

Out of shock I immediately looked to the person belonging to the hand doing the damage. A tall, handsome – no, beautiful, man – sporting a leather jacket and tousled bronze hair.

Wanting some sort of explanation, but not being able to get any words out of my mouth, I waited for words from his mouth, while staring into his enchanting green eyes.

**A/N: **Well, due to the fact that I'm having a gloomy day in the Library, preparing for tonight's final, I thought I would just go ahead and post Chapter 2.

Hope you all enjoy it...and I will forever love whomever is my first review!

And again...thanks so very much to the lovely HazelEyes71790 for her beta work, and also, thank you to CherryB_78 for her awesomeness in inspiring me to write...I hope one day I can captivate readers as mush as she does!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bella… I gave you everything…everything, there's not even anything left for me. I have to go, I have to do this. I…I have to get away from you. I'm sorry. You'll be fine, you've shown that you don't need me in your life."_

"_Jake please, that's not true, you know this. You're my best friend; what am I supposed to do without you! Just swing by, just talk to me, I don't want you to go, it's not safe, what if I lose you?"_

"_Losing me never seemed to be a big concern…"_

_CLICK_

_

* * *

_

I held my eyes closed as I was mentally cursing my brain for having this dream again. My last phone call with Jake; never something I wanted to start my mornings out with. But then, I remembered that there was something different about this particular morning, and I whipped my eyes open.

I threw quick, darty glances around the room; pale cream eyelet curtains, beaten-up desk with laptop, photo of Renee on the nightstand. Thank god I was in my own room, but I couldn't recall how I had gotten there; maybe because my head was pounding.

I closed my eyes again to seek relief from the sunlight's harsh effect of my skull, and tried to piece it all together. Bar… friends… blind date… Eric… open mic… chug… violence… eyes. Violence; how did I forget the violence? I pulled the covers closer to my neck, flung the pillow next to me over my eyes and started to remember….

* * *

_Eric slowly raised his head from the wooden bar while shouting at the man responsible for his newly bloody nose. "What the FUCK is your problem, man? I think you broke my fucking nose!"_

_Eric whipped his head around while kicking out his bar stool, turned to stand, and faced his attacker. He met eyes with the man, and took a slight step back; these were not eyes that anyone wanted to be yelling at. _

"_You are my problem, MAN. You think I don't see you? Every weekend... same time… same stupid ass grin on your face… different girl… but same little, white pill. I guess she made it easy on you this time, going to the bathroom made your slip a little more easy, huh?"_

_There was a millisecond after the stranger's question that no one moved, until I put his words together and snapped my eyes straight at Eric. _

"_You. Drugged. Me?" I said the words slow and with purpose; I knew it was because I was terrified, but I hoped Eric thought it was because his life was in serious danger. I first shocked myself when my fist propelled towards his already damaged nose, and I shocked myself for a second time when I enjoyed seeing him double over in pain. _

_But, I was embarrassed. I was a victim, and everyone in this bar was looking at me with pity; pity that I already received from enough people on a daily basis. Quickly, I grabbed my small clutch from the bar top, kicked my feet off the stool's rods and basically flung myself through the glass doors to begin the walk home. _

_I couldn't believe this. I wanted to have fun, I wanted to try, and that asshole had just ruined what had taken so much of my effort to do. I was enjoying myself, I was being normal, and somehow it turned into me being a victim. The walk to the corner was full of hatred; hate I could only remember feeling once over a person. _

_I stopped to calm myself, leaned my back against the stop sign, and slid down to the ground with my head in my hands. '_Just breath… it's not that bad… get home… go to bed…' _And just as I was regaining my composure, I heard quick heavy footsteps and I flung my head up. _

_It was him…stranger. Well, beautiful stranger I mean. He was jogging towards me, and as terrified as I had been five seconds earlier, I couldn't take my eyes off of the man. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" As soon as he reached me, he looked at me with a look almost as frightening as he had directed at Eric and spoke with anger in his voice. "I tell you you've been drugged and you run out into a dark street at 1am alone? Are you fucking insane, you're not even going to be conscious in about ten minutes."_

"_I…. I just, I want to go home, I can make it home, I'm only a few blocks away." As fascinated as I was by the stranger, I was now standing, and slowly backing away from him. I was a cop's daughter after all; my senses weren't completely blind. _

_Scratch that, my balance was inherited from my mother, and that sense was as blind as a bat. While backing up, I forgot to account for the curb and tripped backwards over its lip, tumbling backwards on my tailbone. _

_Strange, beautiful man ran towards me, and I looked up at him pathetically. He was beautiful, perfect, magnificent, and whatever other word worked for god's greatest creations. _

_He held out his hand towards me, and all I could hear was disgust in his voice. "Jesus Christ, give me your phone." _

* * *

The last thing I could recall as I laid in bed was the way the streetlight looked behind the man. My view from the ground upwards toward him created a gleaming sun behind him from the streetlight; almost like a halo.

And that was it. That was the end of my night's memory. I knew I was in my own bed, and despite that I was still fearful of what I would find outside of my bedroom door. Was Alice here? Was she mad about Eric? Would the man be here? Was that even a rational question or just wishful thinking?

With reluctance, I dragged my sluggish body out of my bed, walked towards the door, turned the handle and entered the living room.

"Well, well Jasper, look who's alive finally at Noon."

"Alice, give her a break, she had a pretty eventful night. How ya feeling Bella?"

Jasper and Alice were both seated on the couch reading books. Alice's tone had been playful, so she must not be mad, and Jasper's tone was soft and almost paternal. "That depends, will someone please tell me how I got home last night?"

Alice began to speak softly to herself, "Hmmmm, he said she probably wouldn't remember."

"Excuse me Alice, who said I wouldn't remember? And what exactly am I not remembering?" I was getting aggravated. From what I could remember, it seemed like some serious things went out last night, and my best friend was dodging my questions about my own well-being; not something I wanted to deal with while fighting off a pounding headache. I stuck to the same spot outside my door, half in the living room, giving Alice a look that clearly meant I wanted answers.

"Well, it's actually a bit exciting! Do you remember what Eric did to you?" I nodded. "Do you remember falling on the street?" I nodded again, getting impatient. "Do you remember the cab ride home?" Finally, I shook my head sideways to her question and Alice flew into an excited rendition of the night's events.

"Okay so you fell, and were clearly so totally out of it. I mean between the drinking and what Eric did, you were a total mess. So Dash got you to cough up your cell phone and he dialed the first number that was in your most recent call list, which was me thank goodness. And then…"

I quickly interjected, "Dash? Who is Dash?" Alice smiled and Jasper offered an explanation. "It's her nickname for your rescuer; she thinks he was a handsome gentlemen, called him dashing, and somehow her mind warped that into nicknaming him Dash. Dash is really Edward, but you know Alice and her mind."

"My creativity is so not important to the story. Continuing on. So Dash calls me up, tells me the whole awful story, which I am so, so sorry about Bella. I really had no idea that Eric was like that, I don't know where my judgment went wrong with him."

Alice was looking at me with a look begging forgiveness; it practically broke my heart. "Alice, come on, it's okay, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known, and look, I'm just fine. Wait, I am fine right?"

Smiling Alice was back. "Thanks to Dash you are! So Dash offers to load you into a cab, and bring you back to the apartment if I gave him the address. I was totally worried at that point that he was just gonna make off with you, but Emmett and Jasper were still out at the bar, and I figured if he was going to do anything with you, he certainly wouldn't have called me in the first place, so I agreed. And honestly, that's really about the whole story. He helped me bring you upstairs since you were out of it, stayed while I got you to bed, left his number and left. He did tell me to tell you that he was sorry about your evening and that he hoped you were okay. Seriously, Bella, you're fine and lucky as hell. You so need to call Dash or Edward or whatever and tell him thanks."

Finally, I moved from my statuesque pose near my door and began moving to plop down on the couch next to Alice. I could breathe a sigh of relief that I was fine, and Alice was right; I was lucky, but I was most certainly not going to call Edward.

"Alice, I made a complete pathetic fool of myself in front of him, I'm grateful, but I think I'll put an end to the whole memory and just leave it be. He doesn't need to hear from me, I'm sure he knows anyone would be thankful."

Just then, Alice's phone started blasting the latest Yeah Yeah Yeahs song and she whipped the pink cell to her ear.

"Edward! Hi! …Yeah, she just woke up and we told her everything… Actually, she's sitting right next to me and really wanted to tell you thanks personally, here she is!"

My mouth was dropped and I was staring at Alice through squinted, betrayed eyes. She covered the speaker with her hand, thrust the phone towards me and just gave me a smile. Feeling completely trapped, I reluctantly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Edward, um, hi…."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I can't believe it took me so long to get to Chapter 3, but gosh has my life been crazy lately. **

**I hope you guys like it, and if you do then I'll have some incentive to keep plugging away at it. Gotta say...writing is great stress relief!**

**Let me know what you think and Happy St Pattys Day on tomorrow : )**


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

**Here we go with some Edward POV….**

My small studio apartment is dark, and cold, and honestly it reeks of depression; well, depression and the dishes that I'm not really into touching. Another day. Blinds closed. No television. No company. Just me, my bookshelf, my guitar, and my pathetic life. I've been sitting on the couch for what feels like days, turning page after yellowed page of my various tomes.

I threw my current book to the dirty cushion next to me and leaned back. The phone in my back pocket began vibrating, and I reached around to dig it out of my faded jeans pocket. 'Esme Cullen,' it flashed. I hit ignore. Mom means well, but I've already listened to the last eight messages she's left me in the last couple weeks so it's pretty easy to predict what she wants to say:

"Edward… it's mom. Your father and I would love for you to stop over one of these nights for dinner. We miss you so much. Don't make us miss the presence of our only, precious child. Love you. Talk to you soon…. and please call. "

I'd call her back later; I'm busy right now. Actually, I hadn't been busy in months; I was just an asshole who couldn't even call their perfect parents back. A sigh erupted from my chest and I was used to the sound. It was the sound of getting disgusted by myself. I knew I wouldn't call her back. I knew I would get up from the couch, possibly shower, devour yesterday's leftover Thai take-out, and head down to Hopvine, the pub I always found myself at. I wouldn't talk to anyone… I never did. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to friends; I just hadn't felt like it, and by the time I finally reached out to them, they didn't feel like it.

Alone…Pathetic. What every 24 year-old dreams to be. Yep… it's the fucking dream life.

I kept my hands shoved down in my pockets, pulled my leather jacket's hood up, lowered my head and walked through the Seattle streets. I wanted to be at my final destination; I wanted to sit in my usual bar stool, drink my usual Heineken, and ignore the usual women. I never got why I got the attention in the first place, it's not like I gave off a very friendly vibe. My vibe was more along the lines of 'stop talking and fuck off,' but hey, maybe I was fooling people finally.

Finally, I took my hand from my pocket and pushed thru the glass doors of the pub. I shed my jacket in favor of my cooler plaid, said hey to Seth the bartender and took a seat. Thank god for Seth, he knew my usual. It was only seconds before I had my beer and a side drink of Scotch in front of me, without having to lift my head and mutter a word.

After downing the first few, I finally made my way to the back bathroom, but not without interference.

"Edwardddddd. What a surprise." A drunken, slurry, and barely dressed Lauren stepped into my path.

Lauren was forward, she always had been. She took her pointer finger and ran it down my chest, edging closer and closer to my pants line.

"What do you say that we get out of here and make the night a little more exciting, like old times." Lauren was looking at me with the dumbest drunk look on her face; clearly trying to be sexy, but looking more like a deranged troll. My particularly vile mood was perfect for my run-in with her, and I took advantage of just how much I could play with her mind.

I looked up from her finger that was still traveling downward, slightly parted my lips, lifted my hand and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. I leaned my head down to whisper to her and I knew she eating up every second of it.

"Lauren, babe, there is nothing else … that I could find to be less exciting… then having to deal with you… just to have a lousy fuck." I said it slow, with purpose and with a cunning, evil edge to my voice.

Lauren and I were once something, but I didn't know to this day what the fuck that something was. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything now, at least not anything but an annoying encounter once in awhile.

I stepped out of the bathroom in just enough time to see Lauren rushing through the door with her two slut friends by her side. Thank god I had my bar back; I didn't like having to answer to anyone around here, least of all her.

But as I was returning to my seat, I knew that wasn't true. I couldn't stand the douche now across the bar even more than I couldn't stand Lauren. I didn't know his name, I didn't know his deal, but I knew his game. Every weekend he was here, different girl every time. At first I was kind of impressed; he got the girl every time. He always walked out with the girl looking ready for heat and I had no idea how he did it. Until I watched. Sometimes the girl would turn her back to talk to someone, sometimes she'd bend down to grab her phone from a purse, and sometimes, on nights like this, he'd get lucky and there'd be no need for his sly maneuvers when the girl went to the bathroom. He was sneaky, he always got that little white pill in her drink in a matter of seconds; it disgusted me.

Tonight, his victim's back was to me. She looked like his typical pick; thin frame, barely-there outfit, big hair. It wasn't until she stood up to walk towards the bathroom that I realized she was different. This girl … was beautiful. Her chestnut hair flowed down her shoulders resting just under her small, perfectly curved breasts. As she walked, she looked uneasy, like she had no idea what she was doing, like she was playing a part; awkward for sure, but mind-blowing perfect at the same time. I scanned down her long, lean, shapely legs in moments, and took my eyes up to her face. It was radiant; I couldn't remember seeing eyes like that before, but they were eyes that I instantly treasured.

I'd seen an attractive woman before, but not like this. Not in a way that I didn't have the words to describe. This was a beauty I hadn't experience before; it was natural, it was penetrating. Instantly, this was a woman I wanted to protect, to know, to let into my darkness, even though I knew I wouldn't stand a chance and that even if I did, I'd never take her down in my sinking ship.

By the time she returned to sit at her bar stool to drink her beer, I was done salivating over her, the douche was done slipping his pill, and I was furious. My anger took me up slowly from my stool, slowly towards the spot across the bar and slowly behind the cunning monster. Without a thought, I took his head and slammed it straight into the wooden bar in front of him.

His nose was clearly broken, his date was clearly shocked, and I had the attention of the entire bar. I loved when he asked me what my problem was; it gave me the opportunity to rip this fucker apart in front of everyone, and that's exactly what I did.

After the encounter, the beauty ran from the bar, but I couldn't let her go. My heart stung knowing that she was vulnerable, that she was in danger, and I couldn't stop myself from following her.

I spoke to her like I knew I probably would, but didn't want to, like a heartless asshole. How would she trust me to take care of her when I sounded like a serial killer? My harsh words seemed to knock her to the ground, and I continued speaking like stone when I asked for her phone. I would get her to safety, whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't even be awake much longer. I carefully helped, more like lifted, her small frame from the ground and set her down to sit on the curb while I snagged her phone from her small purse, or clutch, or whatever the fuck it was. Just as I turned to look back to her, her eyes began to close and her sagging head fell the final inch to rest on her knees. She was out, and I had no idea where to take her, whom to call.

First instinct told me to just hit send and see where it took me; one short ring and a peppy voice answered.

"Bella! How was it? Was he perfect? You're in love aren't you? Wait…why are you calling me so soon?" The voice was speaking a mile a minute, I could hardly decipher what she was saying, but clearly, she was a friend and she was waiting up for the call. Just what I was trying to find.

"Uh hi. Look, this will sound strange, but I was at the bar where your friend was with her date and uh, he slipped something into her drink, there was an altercation, and now she's passed out on the curb. I know it's crazy, but I can just throw her into a cab with me and take her to you?"

I was trying to sound less scary over the phone than I had been to the woman beside me, but it was probably pointless. How do you make a conversation like this one sound like anything other than a horror movie?

The voice went off a mile a minute again… asking questions, demanding answers. I told her as soothingly as I could what had happened, where we were exactly, and somehow, gained her trust. We were only three blocks from the apartment the two friends shared together, and seeing that she had no other choice, the friend gave me the address. Not wanting to get my hands over a woman who would probably already be terrified in the morning, I called a cab, waited a few minutes for it to arrive, and loaded the beauty into the car. We reached her apartment in seconds and I flung the measly few bucks up at the driver as I lifted the woman from the car.

Immediately, a small pixie like figure in a pink bathrobe was at my side.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Bella! Is she going to be okay? When will she wake up?"

My first thought was that I was correct in the nickname I gave the woman; Bella did mean beautiful, so I was spot-on calling her a beauty. My next thought was to answer her alarmed friends questions.

"She's uh, fine I think. If she got slipped something, it's just like she's passed out from drinking. She'll wake up, with a headache I'm sure, but she'll wake up."

The pixie and I stood there staring at each other for a few moments, her looking at me curiously, me looking at her dumbfounded, holding Bella in my arms.

"Can you bring her upstairs to our apartment for me? I'm Alice by the way, just follow me."

I followed Alice as she turned to walk through the doors, and took the elevator up to floor three with her. We walked a few feet down a narrow hall, through her apartment door, and into what I assumed was Bella's bedroom. The entire trip up I was terrified of jostling her slight body in any way; I guarded her head around corners and was exhausting my strength trying to hold her out from my body. It felt wrong to hold her against me, I didn't know why.

I used the same care to place her on the bed and turned to Alice.

"You should, uh, put her on her side and prop her up with a pillow. Keep her safe from throwing up and all that."

Alice started to stare with her curious look again, and I shifted uncomfortably, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Thank you…so much. She's so lucky; we're so lucky, that you were there to take care of her. She's my best friend and you saved her. I mean, can I get you anything, do you want anything? I can get you some money for the cab and for a ride home and…"

I halted her gracious speech before she could finish, I didn't want to be praised for anything; someone like me didn't deserve it in any situation. "No, no that's okay. I'm just gonna head home, it was nothing, anyone would do it. Uh, maybe you could just do one thing? Just, uh, let me know in the morning if she wakes up all right? I mean if something happens, the bar should know and everything."

I used the bar as a flimsy excuse, because I knew that I had to know that she was okay. I mentally asked myself what the fuck was going on with my brain, but programmed my number into Alice's phone after she handed it to me anyways.

Alice walked to me to the door, took back her phone and glanced down at it.

"Edward Cullen? Thank you again. Bella was really, very lucky. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow."

And with the final statement from Alice, I walked through the door, into the elevator and towards the door. I didn't know where this sudden kindness from me had come from, and I couldn't explain the draw I had to Bella. All I knew is that after everything that had happened tonight, I hit the night air with a smile on my face, for the first time since I could remember.

**Thanks for reading… I'm having a lot of fun with it, which explains the quick update. Not sure when the next one will be…but definitely not three months from now.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? – Hit the review button and be the first :)**


End file.
